


Having Fun?

by chief_angel



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, TikTok, almost?, just jeonghan needing attention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chief_angel/pseuds/chief_angel
Summary: When Jeonghan came across this one tiktok video where they accuses their partner of lying and cheating.So Jeonghan thought why not try it to his boyfriend who's currently not giving him attention.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 30





	Having Fun?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this right after watching that tiktok video and it’s 2am so please bear with me! If you saw a grammatical error please don’t hesitate to comment so i can fix it! Thank you!

It’s Sunday morning and Jeonghan’s lounging on the couch lazily scrolling through tiktok videos,because his boyfriend’s currently in a war zone in his computer _all morning_. He looked up at Seungcheol and decided to demand the _attention_ and cuddles he _deserve_ so he called him 

‘Baby’ but he went ignored,

he sighed and called his boyfriend _again_

‘Cheol’ ignored again.

He frowned. Jeonghan’s patience is currently non existent BECAUSE it’s SUNDAY morning and its the only day and time they can cuddle before burying themselves in work. Grabbing the pillow near him and throwing it to Seungcheol.

‘Aww baby, What the hell?’ Seungcheol questioned removing his headphones confused why the pillow’s been thrown at him.

‘You wont pay attention to me.I’m bored ’ Jeonghan pouted. He used it because he knew Seungcheol can’t refuse when he pouts. But to his surprise Seungcheol only sighed and

‘Then play on your phone or watch tiktok videos like you always do on your free time’ wearing his headphones and continuing his game. Jeonghan stared in disbelief.

‘Are you for real baby?’, ‘Don’t you love me anymore?' He huffed and rolled his eyes when his questions went unanswered. ‘Okay. That’s how it is’ And went to their bedroom sulking.

Hours later of Jeonghan rolling on their bed and scrolling through tiktok when he came across this one video that made him smile wickedly. It’s for couples,where the other accuses their lover of lying and cheating in a playful way. ‘If your boyfriend is a liar clap your hands’ ‘if your boyfriend is a cheater clap your hands’ he listened while giggling. He laughed silently when he imagines Seugcheol’s reaction of him accusing him of lying and cheating when he knew by heart that his boyfriend is one faithful man. Jeonghan smiled fondly for a moment, he knew his boyfriend won’t and will never do that. Everyone knows that they would die for each other. But Jeonghan’s eagerness to annoy his boyfriend resurface into his mind.

Leaving their room after checking himself in the mirror. He smirked when he saw Seungcheol’s still playing. He stops and contemplate to where he should place his phone.Deciding to place it on Seungcheol’s computer table,he went near him.He placed his phone,fixing the angle making sure that they’re both seen on the screen. Sc looked at his phone and up at him,moving his headphone

‘What are you doing?’ he asked but Jeonghan only looked at him.

Shrugging, seungcheol continued playing. When jeonghan saw him play again he smirked leaning and started filming. When the audio starts Jeonghan swayed listening to the audio hiding his smile.

‘If your boyfriend is a liar clap your hands’ jeonghan clapped,

Seungcheol abruptly stopped playing,head whipping to jeonghan’s direction looking at him shocked ‘baby wha-‘ the audio cut him off.

‘If your boyfriend is a cheater clap your hands’ jeonghan clapped again not looking at sc but watching him on the screen trying his best not to laugh. sc removed his headphones,game abandoned. He looked at jh’s phone recording and turned his chair to jeonghan trying to grab him, on the screen he looked mad and offended at the same time jh almost considered stopping because he seemed to harsh on his bf. but jh thought it’s not real anyway and he’ll get the attention and revenge he wanted so he continued swaying waiting for the audio to continue.

‘If he told you not to worry about that but then he cheated and you saw them messages then clap your hands’ he was about to clap when sc grabbed his hands and forced him to face him. jh stared at him face blank. he was really trying not to laugh and he’s doing a great job he think. When jh only stared at him sc frowned looking at him.

‘Baby,What was that about?’ jh remained silent. So sc continued holding his hands tighter pulling him closer,

‘you know I won’t lie to you right?, you know I can’t do that to you baby’ he said looking too serious for jh’s liking

‘And you especially knew that I will never ever cheat on you’ he said looking at him straight in the eye,voice low that jh almost cower. he gulped,he didn’t made sc mad right? it’s just a prank! he’s just trying to get revenge on him so why get mad?! jh break their eye contact looking at his phone,but sc tugged at him

‘why?’ he asked voice low and serious. jh looked at him but diverted his gaze immediately because he’s suddenly scared of how serious and intense sc looked right now.

So sc repeated his question ‘why jeonghan?’ _wait?jeonghan?_

Now he’s mad,he thinks

_Good way to go Jeonghan!_

Seungcheol tap his foot impatiently,not receiving an answer from his boyfriend. Jh gulped for the second time.

‘I.. It was..’ he squeaked,flushing and lowering his head because of his voice but sc only tapped his foot louder and so he continued.

‘It was just a prank,I was just trying to get revenge on you,I know its not real and you won’t ever do that!’ He rushed cheeks and neck turning the darkest shade of red. ‘I was just having fun’ he said in a small voice still not looking up.

When his boyfriend didn’t respond after his explanation he looked up only to regret. His boyfriend’s squinting at him the look on his face the same look when he is thinking of ways to punish jh when he’s being a brat and testing sc patience. jh tried to divert his gaze but failed because his boyfriend looks so fvckin handsome this serious. He contemplated how did everything happened and they ended up in this situation. His thoughts where broken when sc dangerously whispers

‘you did all of this to grab my attention and revenge for not giving you?’ still holding him tight,he nods immediately bowing his head. And suddenly sc tugged him bending him over so that sc can whisper lowly in his ear,

‘having fun now?’ jh shivered and shaking his head.

When he straightens sc’s smirking at him looking hot as he thought _look at this bastard_.

‘you could have asked nicely babe,you shouldn’t have made this situation at all’ his smirk growing wider

‘since you wanted attention’ tugging again but jeonghan just stared at his boyfriend like _what will u do?_ Clicking his tongue unimpressed. He tugged harder then growled

‘Kneel’.

And with that Jeonghan thought maybe he did a good job,after all he got more than the attention he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I’m sorry if there are a lot of mistake. I’ll do better next time! You can tell me your thoughts, just leave a comment below or visit/talk to me on twt @yoonarchangel
> 
> I have 2 other au on standby and I also want to create a socmed au on twt...but i can't decide. if you want to talk and help me pls slide into my dms!


End file.
